Living in the Light
by ZackTheBloody
Summary: Some live in Light, others in the darkness, Naruko Namikaze is one of these that lives in darkness, and She will do her best to move into the light. Naruko/Sakura and maybe one other. hope you like it.


**Living in the Light**

**Yeah, Yeah i know this guys back right! well sorry i've just been doing alot of stuff and decided to give it one last shot.**

**So the story is this Naruko thats right it's a Lesbian story! well anyway Naruko left Konoha at an early age when she was saved from almost being raped by Orochimaru. One day she decides that she has gotten a bum deal and leaves Oto. Though it would seem Oto and Orochimaru have not left her Action, Romance, Laughs it's all here.**

**Oh and also Naruko is fifteen so she is the same age as Lee, TenTen, Neji, and Temari.**

**Arc 1: Konjiki no Yami**

**Ch 1: Beauty of the Darkness with a Lust of the Light.**

_All people are born with a destiny, some live in darkness others in light, we must fulfill our destiny to it's full without question. But there are those with the ability to change there destiny and the destiny of those around them. This is a story of one such person named Namikaze Naruko or as she is more well know Konjiki no Yami, the Golden Darkness, the most elite of all Oto and of the day she changed her destiny in the Darkness, it starts on this day the day she challenged her master the Snake Sennin Orochimaru._

In Oto there was always a silence at night except tonight any one who was close enough to here can still remember it to this day. For it is the music that death sang as she left there village. In the streets was a lone girl with a guitar who strummed and hummed a song as she passed. Her honey coated voice hiding her true vicious nature

"_I was walkin' down the street when out the corner of my eye, I saw a pretty little thing approaching me..."_

Inside his room Orochimaru sat nursing wounds from a surprise attack from his own former elite hatred almost palatable as it rose off of him.

"That traitors bitch i'll cut off her head and feed it to Madara." he hissed

"_She said 'I never seen a man who looks so all alone, could you use a little company?'_

"Lord Orochimaru!" a boy in his late teens with silver colored hair ran in and began to heal his wounds.

"Kabuto, It was Naruko that cunt loving whore! When I get a hand on her I'll rip her heart out." Orochimaru roared.

"_If you pay the right price, your evening could be nice, or you can go and send me on my way..."_

"Thats right all units kill on site don't let Namikaze Naruko escape Oto!" Kabuto yelled into a walkie talkie.

"_I said you're such a sweet young thing, Why'd you do this to yourself? She looked at me and this is what she said..."_

"She was heard singing this way!" the head of the Oto guard said as they searched for the girl.

"_Oh there ain't no rest for the wicked, Money don't grow on trees I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed , ain't nothin in this world for free..."_

"We have located the target I repeat we have located the target." Said one of the ninja into there walkie talkie.

"_I know I can't slow down, I can't hold back though I know I wish I could. Oh no there ain't no rest for __the wicked,_ _until we close our eyes for good." _

"Namikaze Naruko halt!" Said a ninja as the girl stopped.

The girl stopped her blond hair swayed as she turned to the man who spoke to her. What the men saw was a beauty beyond words her golden blond hair, her ice blue eyes, tan skin and perfect curves, large breast, and perfect figure. She was tall 5'9" dressed in a black overcoat, a orange tank top, black pants, and black high heel boots which made her look a little over six feet tall.

"Oh! You boys ruined my song... I hope you're ready for some punishment." she gave a deadly sweet smile.

"You will not escape!" The Oto nin said.

"Oh Kami-sama!" Naruko roared as she fell to the floor grabbing her crotch "Oh my, this is a big one!"

"What the fuck... is this bitch having an orgasm!?" one said.

"She's trying to confuse us, get her!" the leader said.

"Oh... oh...OHHHH!!!!" Naruko screamed in ecstasy as the ninja closed in only to stop in place as a crimson sliver ran around them and there heads came off spraying blood all over Naruko. "Oh Kami I love those big ones!" she said holding a black and red scythe sweeting like crazy. She then stood, cleaned herself off and disappeared into the night with a cackle of "So long cock suckers!"

Kabuto entered Orochimaru's room and bowed to his master. "They have failed to retrieve her my lord."

"I know..." Orochimaru said. "And it appears she took many of my rare scrolls with her."

"What shall we do my lord?" Kabuto asked.

"Nothing...it will soon be time to head to Konoha I'm sure well see her there." The snake said.

"As you say my lord." Kabuto said as he returned to his lab.

With Naruko.

"Fuckin' Freedom baby!" She screamed "So long assholes and cunts may you all roast in the pits of darkness." She then pulled a map out of her coat pocket. "If I'm right I should be a day or so from the wave country." She smiled and looked up at the black starlit sky. "Tou-san soon I shall change my destiny just you wait."

After a day of walking Naruko came to a house near a lake as she closed in she heard a yell and rushed to the house. As she closed in she saw two men dragging a woman and a boy away. She gritted her teeth and pulled out her scythe "Oi Fuckstains let them go!" She said swinging down and forcing them to let go and jump back.

"Fuck who's this cunt?" One said.

"No idea lets get outta here before someone else comes." the other said.

"Yeah thats right run with you're tails between you're legs pussies!" Naruko yelled.

"Thank you..." The woman said.

"Eh think nothing of it miss." Naruko blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you I'm Tsunami and this is my son Inari please there must be something I can do for you." Tsunami said.

"Nah it's cool..." Naruko said but was soon betrayed by her stomach. "Ah hahaha... traitor..."

"Please come in I'll give you something to eat miss..." She said.

"It's Naruko." The blond said.

"Naruko-chan please come in." Tsunami said.

"Sure I guess..." Naruko said as she followed the two into the house.

A little while later.

After a large meal which surprised both Tsunami and Inori at how much a girl of Naruko's figure could eat as much as she did, they explained the situation in the wave.

"So basically this guy Gato has a strangle hold on the country. And he has it in for you're father, which is why he was after you and you're son." Naruko said.

Tsunami shook his head "Thats the jist of it I'm afraid."

"Hmmm... I see and where is you're father now?" Naruko asked.

"He went to a ninja village to ask for help." Tsunami said.

"I see, the closest would be Konoha." Naruko said.

"Yes thats right." She replied.

"I see... if I may impose I would like to help." Naruko spoke.

"What?" she said.

"I said I can help." Naruko said.

"What but you can't..." Tsunami said.

Naruko was about to say something when there was a scream from outside. "Tsunami get out here I need you're help!"

Suddenly Naruko felt the cold and evil kiss of fate as she followed Tsunami outside and strait into the face of one of the best Konoha has to offer, Hatake Kakashi.

**Yo Naruko-chan here! Damb of all Ninja it had to be Tou-san's only living student Kakashi, Orochi-teme told me of him, bit of a perv from what i hear. I wonder whats going to happen next and who might the sexy little Pinky with him.**


End file.
